


The Runaway kid

by Jessjem777



Category: Runaways
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessjem777/pseuds/Jessjem777
Summary: 10 yr old Jayden has had enough of his abusive family beating him and crushing his spirit, When he sees the opportunity he makes a run for it and doesn't look back, While running he runs into a 20yr old guy who only recently lost his younger brotherWith the cops and Jayden's parents hunting em down they'll need to trust each other and work together to get to safety, But will they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely different type of story than what I usually do but I hope it'll be good nevertheless

"I'm so sorry dad, It slipped outta my hands" Jayden says with fear knowing what is coming, 50 Lashes to the back while shirtless he's had this done to him many times before and is about to snap, As they head out the back for the whipping his father says "You know I really don't like doing this but you just make me" Jayden grits his teeth preparing for yet another whipping but after it's finished he cracked an idea to get away from all this torment and pain he'd make a run for it 

They head to the shops where Jayden would hatch his plan while his parents are busy but more waited for him than he ever realized, In the same store was Conner a 20yr old who recently lost his younger brother in a car accident only a month ago and is struggling to make it through life each day without him but little does he know he's about to get a second chance. Bang Jayden runs right into him while running from his parents "I'm sorry sir" Jayden apologizes Conner looks at Jayden and gets flashbacks of his brother he lost he's speechless until he mutters these words "What...What's wrong kiddo?" Conner says with hesitation, "I'm running from my parents" Jayden says, Conner kneels down and asks Jayden why he's running, "They keep abusing me, They whip me couple times a day when I do anything wrong and they beat me" Conner has no clue what to say but something in him tells him to protect this kid at all costs so without thinking he takes Jayden by the arm and runs out of the store and into his car "I'm getting you outta here kiddo" Conner says as they drive away. "Jayden? Jayden!!! JAYDEN!?!?" Victoria screams {Jayden's mum} trying desperately to find her son David {Jayden's dad} searched everywhere with no trace of him so they decide to call the cops 

 

On the highway well away from what just happened "Why did you help me?" Jayden asks, "Because you don't deserve parents like that, you deserve to be happy" Conner says hiding the real reason that Jayden reminds him of the brother he lost a month ago, "Where are we gonna go? You know they'll be after you" Jayden again asks, "I ain't sure yet we'll put distance between us and them while we figure out where to go" Conner says with confidence but secretly has no idea what to do but knows he MUST protect Jayden by all means necessary. Back at the shops the police arrived and have started asking questions and investigating but while checking the camera footage they spot Conner and Jayden taking off, "My son got kidnapped by that guy, Please officers get him back for us" Victoria pleads, "We'll do everything we can to get him back for you don't worry, He can't get far" Sargent says 

"On the road with the runaway kids" Jayden sings to himself Conner looks over with a slight smile "Is that our name now? I hope so I kinda like it" Conner says happily, "Huh? Oh yeah sorry was somewhere else, Yeah runaway kids sounds good" Jayden agrees, They've been on the road for the last 10hrs and are out of it so they pull into the next hotel and book a room and they can finally relax. "So kiddo, What did your parents do to you?" Jayden looks over to Conner struggling to find the words, "You don't need to tell me if you don't wanna, Sorry I brought it up" Conner looks in his bag and finds his uno cards and asks Jayden if he'd like to play "Oh i'm the best at uno, You're gonna get smashed" Jayden Boasts "Oh you're so on kiddo, you're going down" They play 10 games and Jayden wins 7 of em "It's just luck" Conner says bitterly "Pfft it's all skill and you know it haha" that was the first time Conner has heard Jayden laugh since they left "Anyway we better get some sleep I wanna leave early tomorrow morning 

"Goodnight Jayden, Sleep well" 

"Goodnight Conner, Thank you for helping me" Jayden says 

"It'd be rude if I ignored ya...Don't sweat it" 

 

They drift off to sleep but later that night Conner can hear Jayden crying, "Hey Jayden? Are you alright"


	2. escape artists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their escape they stay overnight at an hotel in the middle of nowhere, But when Jayden starts crying during the night old wounds shall be re-opened

"Jayden, Wake up kiddo" Conner says shaking Jayden

"I'm sorry,please don't hit me again" Jayden says his eyes puffy from crying 

"Hey hey hey, It's me Conner remember? I ain't gonna hit you" Conner assures Jayden it's alright

Conner goes up to the bench and starts making a hot chocolate for Jayden and a coffee for himself

"What made you cry? Don't have to tell me" Conner says with a worried look on his face

"I was dreaming about every time my father beat me and I started crying without realizing it I guess" Jayden says with pain coming from every word 

"I'm so sorry Jayden, You didn't deserve that" 

They sit in silence for a while just drinking their drinks but then Jayden asks 

"What's the real reason you helped me?"

Conner visibly not wanting to answer "I don't know something just snapped in me" 

"You sure" Jayden says not buying it

Conner sighs " 2 Weeks ago I lost my younger brother in a car crash he was your age, So when I first saw you you reminded me of him and felt like this was a second chance and fuck if I wasn't taking it...Excuse my language" Conner was fighting back tears through that but feels better it's off his chest 

"Oh...I'm so sorry..Also sorry for asking" Jayden apologizes 

"Nah it's alright, I feel a little better now..Hope you understand why I didn't wanna talk about it"

"I understand" Jayden agrees 

Conner yawns "Anyway we should get back to sleep now, Got an early start tomorrow" Says checking the time 

"Alright, I shouldn't cry again" Jayden says in confidence 

"Goodnight kiddo" 

"Goodnight Conner" 

Early the next morning 

"Shit shit, Jayden get up now" Conner says with a worried tone 

Jayden yawns "What is it?" 

"The police and your parents are out the front talking to the manager" Conner points "They've found where we stopped" 

"Crap, Now what?" Jayden asks 

"Yes they did stay here overnight, I'll get the room key and show you to their room" The manager says 

"About time, That kidnapper won't get far from us" Victoria exclaims 

"His car is still here so good sign" David says 

"Alright i'll show you to their room now" The manager leads Jayden's parents to their room and when they open the door...Nothing 

"WHAT??!?!?! You said they were here?" Victoria yells 

"They are around here somewhere the car is still here"

As they look around the premise little do they know Conner and the runaway kid have already left 

"Runaway kid by day, Escape artist by night" Jayden cheers 

"Haha I ain't gonna lie that was impressive" Conner adds 

They found the same exact car as theirs in the parking lot and decided to change the number plates around so it looks like they haven't left 

"How'd you come up with that idea?" Conner asks

"A magician never reveals his secrets hahaha" Jayden laughs 

Conner just scoffs "Fine then keep your secrets" 

"Did..Did...Did you just answer by using a meme"? 

"....I may have" Conner answers

"I'm doomed" Jayden says dramatically 

"How DARE you talk down on the meme community" Conner says trying to hide the smile 

"I'm a meme nazi hahaha" They just both burst out laughing which is a great relief for Conner after what happened last night 

Back at the hotel 

"Well we can't find em anywhere and apparently that car wasn't their's after all, Sneaky fucks" The police man says 

"If you're fast enough you can catch up to em further down the road" Manager says 

The police and Jayden's parents decide to leave and try to hunt em down


	3. An emotional drive

"Sorry to ask again, But do you have a plan yet?" Jayden asks in hope

"Yeah I've always had a plan, What you mean?" 

"We've been driving for four days and you haven't once said were we are going" Jayden says with a tad of anger coming off

"We'll be alright don't worry" Conner reassures

"At least if I was home I knew where i'd be" 

"HEY!!!! Don't you think i'm trying here? It's not like I expected to be looking after a 10yr old kid and I haven't had to since my brother died" He snaps back but after a few seconds he realizes what he said 

"Your brother was-"

"Can we not talk about him please" Conner asks

"Sigh, Sure" Jayden sighs in defeat

They spent the next 5hrs in complete silence with one not knowing what to say to the other 

But then Jayden pipes up again 

"I use to have an older sister you know" Conner looks over at Jayden with a surprised but concerned look

"What...What happened to her?" Conner gently asks

"She killed herself, She was only 13yrs old" Jayden says holding back tears"

"....I'm so sorry,Any reason why?" He asks struggling for words

"Because....Because of my fucking parents" Jayden says in anger

Conner not sure on what to say just stays quiet 

"They did the same stuff to her as me and she couldn't handle it anymore She was braver than me, She stood up to them a few times which never worked out I could never find the courage even after she passed, Which is why I decided to run away instead" He says with pain off every word 

"What are your parents like?" He asks

"Mine were a bit strict but also great people to know, Unfortunately my dad died in the same car crash as my brother and my mom died of cancer few years back" He says realizing he hasn't talked about them yet 

"That...That was the first time i've told anyone and it happened to be a 10yr old i've only known for 5 days" He says

"Well, Thank you for telling me I guess" 

"Yawwwnn, Ugh it's getting late should find somewhere to stay soon" Conner says

They pull up at another hotel in the middle of nowhere but this time Conner sees something familiar

"Jordan? Is that you" he says quietly

"Jordan who?" Jayden asks

"She's my ex girlfriend....Didn't expect too see her here" 

"Wanna say hi?" 

"Umm...No we didn't exactly leave on the best of terms" Conner says entering the room

"Well well look who it is, If it isn't my ex" Jordan says outta nowhere

"Fucking shit" Conner says under his breath


	4. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conner starts to doubt if this is all worth it

"Hey Jordan" Conner says with false happiness 

"Hey Conner....Long time no see" Jordan says

"How you been?"

"I've been alright, getting back together after you fucked me over" Jordan says with anger

"That was a while ago, A lot has changed since then"

"Indeed it has" She says

She notices Jayden behind him

"Who's this? That's not Jackson" She asks with a worried look

"He...He died in a car accident few weeks back" He sighs 

"Oh...I'm so sorry" She says

"But this is Jayden" Jayden comes out from behind him

"Hi....Nice to meet you" Jayden says shily

Takes a few seconds but it eventually clicks

"...It's you? You're the kidnapper?" 

"That's not it at all....We can't ever explai-" he gets cut off

"He saved me from my parents" Jayden pipes up

"What??" 

"I was getting beaten up daily by them, And one day decided to do a runner and ran into Conner and he decided to help me" Jayden explains

"well....That's....Good on you Conner" She says with a smile

"Anyway...I better get going now...See ya around boys" Jordan says as she walks away

Conner closes the door and lays on the bed, The hotel room is the same as they've all been 2 beds, 1 bathroom 

"Well that went....well" Conner sighs

"Anyway, you know the drill get yourself washed up"

"Hey Conner? Can we go clothes shopping soon?" Jayden asks

"Yeah I was thinking the same..Our clothes fucking stink"

"Next town we arrive at alright?" He says

"Sounds good to me"

Jayden heads to the shower

"Ugh Jordan..Of all people to see" He mutters to himself

 

 

"What the hell am I doing? This kid is gonna be the end of me, Like really i'm throwing my freedom away for him" He starts to think if it's worth it

I know he's just a kid, But there are surely people better off to look after him than me, I can barely supply anything for him" 

He hears Jayden singing in the shower 

"I dunno, Guess we'll see

 

The next day

"I see Jordan has already left" Jayden points out

"Yeah, Thankfully" 

Conner is still in his head about what to do with Jayden

"Alright get in, Another long day of driving to go"

They head off but it doesn't take long for Jayden to realize Conner is having doubts

"Are you alright Conner? You look off?" He asks

"Yeah i'm alright, Just...Having doubts about this whole thing"

"About me?....C'mon Conner really?" Jayden says

"No more about me, I dunno how i'm gonna be bale to support you" 

"You've been doing fine so far" Jayden points out

"You'll be better off with someone else, Someone who can actually take care of you so you can actually be a kid again" He explains

"But but..." 

"Enough....We're done with this conversation" Conner demands

"Fine" 

 

Jayden sits back in his chair facing the window while Conner just focuses on the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the subtle forshadowing?


	5. New dibs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go clothes shopping but it's never that easy

"How does this look?" Jayden asks while looking in the mirror

"Looks pretty good" Conner says they're both still at odds over their argument earlier that day and for Conner the doubts have only increased 

After they payed for the clothes and headed out the store the doubts in Conner's head finally got to loud to bear and he snapped 

"I'm done, I'm fucking done" He snaps

"Done with what?" Jayden asks confused

"Im done being on the run, I'm done worrying about everything and everyone that sees me but most of all I'm not ruining my life for a FUCKING KID" Conner heads to the car throws the shopping in and gets in 

Meanwhile Jayden is looking on in shock with tears running down his face "But... But... It was you who took me on and you actually wanted to help me and worst of all it was you I trusted and looked up to and you're just gonna leave me" 

Conner turns the car on and drives away leaving Jayden to fend for himself

"Now what? I'm still wanted from the cops I can't just run forever which means I need to do one thing" He heads to the nearest police station to turn himself in

Meanwhile Jayden is just wandering aimlessly around the shopping centre scared and not knowing what to do next "Can't believe he could just leave me alone, I'll be better off at home than this place"

"JAYDEN, Is that you?" he turns around and sees him mum and dad running to him "Oh my god I missed you so much, Are you alright did he hurt you" his mum asks with tears down her face

"I'm fine mum he didn't do anything to me"? Jayden says "Where is he?" his dad asks, "I have no idea where he went he just dumped me here" 

They all head off and after a while a bulletin on the radio comes up and Jayden tries to hide his tears

"Breaking news just come through that child kidnapper Conner has turned himself into the cops and is now facing the death penalty"


End file.
